Dude, are you for real?
by LoneHowl
Summary: A miko doesn't appear from nowhere out of a family, especially in America. A family trip to Japan proves that. A chance meeting with one's own greatgreatgrandmother shows that timetravel suddenly isn't as farfetched as one may think.
1. Of family and trips

Ok, This idea has been bothering me for a while now.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, there would be life-size plushies if Inu-chan being made for every fan.

* * *

My name is Megan. I'm fourteen years old and I just had the time of my life. Wanna hear about it?

No?

Seriously, it was the time of my life, and telling it would be so great.

You sure? Fine, if you don't want to hear about how the Sit Curse on InuYasha actually DOES work in different languages... (AN: yes, I have it in 7 different languages so far, thanx to my friend Haley.)

Oh, so NOW you're interested? Fine. It all began last year...

* * *

"No, there is NO way that I'm going to see some distant relatives! What will I get out of it?!" I yelled. My parents just told me that we were going to see some of my mother's relatives in two weeks. And, of course, I was putting up a fight.

"What will you get out of it?" said family member repeated calmly. "Well, let's see... A trip to Tokyo, a chance to buy more of those manga things, spending money, a chance to visit an actual Japanese shrine, and I'll get you any one thing from Japan that you want, no matter what it is. You have to get anything else yourself." She said, trying to reason with me. It worked. Mostly.

"Throw in a sakura sapling and you have a deal." I said.

"Fine."

"Packing!" I raced up to my room and pulled out a tote bag. I threw in my hair-chopsticks, my wolf mini calendar, my diary and a pen, a spare pair of shoes, and anything else that wouldn't fit in the big bag when I packed. I vaguely heard my little brother saying, 'Crazy girl. One mention of that Japanese crap and you have her wrapped around your finger...' I grinned.

'_Not quite, otouto-chan, but close._' I threw one last thing in, my necklace that my mother handed down to me from her mother from HER mother, and so on from my great-great-great grandmother. It was a shard of some sort of pink crystal, threaded on satin cord. My friends always joked with me and said it was part of the Shikon no Tama.

Thinking better of just putting it in the bag, I fastened the crystal shard around my neck. Then I started to pick my clothes for the trip.

If you had walked into my room, you would swear that you had walked in on a pack of wolves. My posters were wolves, my bed spread had a wolf on it, my pillow, my stuffed animals were wolves and cubs, hell, even the wallpaper on my laptop was a wolf. The only thing NOT relating to canis lupus was my large InuYasha poster on the ceiling over my bed that took me forever to put up. Even my shirts were almost all wolves.

I chose several of them and folded them next to flared jeans and khaki kapris. Taking out a suitcase on wheels, I put all the clothing, along with socks and other unmentionables into it. After shoving necessities like a brush and toothbrush into it as well, I closed it up.

TWO WEEKS AND TWO INUYASHA EPISODES LATER

"_Attention, passengers, we have landed in Tokyo International Airport. Thank you for flying with us today._" The stewardess on our flight said. She repeated it in Japanese. I was jolted awake by the announcement and my brain wasn't functioning at full capacity yet, seeing as how I was asleep for the last fourteen hours. The first four were spent playing my Gameboy, reading, or staring out the window at the clouds and ocean.

'_Tokyo... International? Isn't that in Japan?_' I thought groggily. My mind then fully comprehended where I was and my grey eyes shot open. I shook my parents awake.

"Mama, Daddy, we're here! We're in Japan!" they slowly woke up. We left the plane after getting our carry-on bags and headed for Baggage Claim. I recognized my bag immediately because of all the wolf pictures on it. Mama got hers with the roses on it and Daddy got his plane-covered one. Them we stopped, trying to figure out where to go. I nervously played with my necklace.

Then I spotted a family holding a sign that said 'Matt, Kim, Megan, Dooglas'. I giggled lightly when I saw that they spelled my brother's name wrong.

"Mama, is that them?" I asked, pointing to them. She looked and nodded. I squinted at them from behind my glasses to get a better look. All but one had black hair. The last had really light hair. We started to walk towards the group. As we got closer, I got this funny feeling from the people. Not so much from the woman and the boy, but from the girl who was my age and the guy. I brushed it off as nerves and decided to get a good look at my 'relatives'.

The woman, boy, and girl all had black hair and dark eyes. Well, the woman and boy did, the girl had blue eyes. The girl was wearing what looked to be a school uniform. It was a green skirt, white shirt with a green sailor flap, and a red scarf. She looked so much like Kagome it was scary. Probably just a fan...

The guy, though, may I say DAMN was he hot. He had on light blue jeans, sneakers, a red T-shirt that was tucked in, and he had beads around his neck. What struck me most was his hair and eyes. I had to take my glasses off, rub off any smudges, and put them back on to properly believe what I was seeing. He had long white hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail near his shoulder blades and gold eyes that looked at us over the rims of dark sunglasses. He had a baseball cap on his head. He was also drop-dead gorgeous. The shirt was probably a size or two too small, because it not-so-modestly showed off the contours of his lean, and very drool-worthy, chest. I envy the girl who wins THAT hottie beefcake's heart...

"Megan, these are my relatives, the Higurashis." Mama said, jerking me out of my staring fest. The name didn't register in my mind, probably because of the hot guy standing four feet away. I whined quietly at having to look away from the eye-candy.

I almost did a double take when the hat on the guy's head twitched slightly. Mama brought me out of my eye-candy fest again by telling me we had to go.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me if you would have had the same reaction to Inu-chan in those clothes.


	2. Familiar faces

Disclaimer: No own, no sue. -hugs an inu-chan plushie. plushie vanishes.- Damn it.

* * *

I envy the girl who wins THAT hottie beefcake's heart... 

"Megan, these are my relatives, the Higurashis." Mama said, jerking me out of my staring fest. I whined quietly at having to look away from the eye- candy. I almost did a double take when the hat on the guy's head twitched slightly. Mama brought me out of my eye-candy fest again by telling me we had to go. I rolled my eyes a bit but followed the crowd out to the parking lot and to a van.

The guy who looked like an InuYasha incarnate loaded all out things into the back. Strangely, he handled even my dad's heavy bag like it weighed nothing.

'_Which it probably was, to a demon._' I thought. I frowned slightly. Where had that thought come from? Getting into the van, I sat between my brother and the Inu-chan clone. Not surprisingly, I blushed at having such a hottie beefcake less that a foot away.

I got that funny feeling again, but this time it was two different feelings. One was radiating off the guy. It made me feel a little uneasy, like it wasn't quite evil, but was close at one point. The second was coming from the Kagome copy cat. This one almost canceled out the uneasy feeling, because it felt kind of familiar, like we were the same in some way. Probably just excitement at being in such a cool country messing with my head...

I was looking out the window enjoying the foreign-ness of Japan when I saw a tailor shop with kimonos in the window. Grinning evily, I gave a faint "heh heh heh..." and pointed it out to my mother.

"You said 'any one thing'." I reminded her quietly. I heard her groan and ask herself what she had gotten herself into. Satisfied that I had secured myself a decent kimono and my own sakura tree sapling for back home, I took the rest of the ride in silence.

I was just dozing off when the car stopped. Jerking back to full awareness, I looked at the place we were. It was a shrine of some sort and it looked really familiar. I saw the sign in front.

'_Sunset Shrine...? Sounds familiar... Oh, wait, wasn't that the name of Kagome's family's shrine in the manga?_' I stopped my thoughts for a second, my brain frozen in realization. '_Wait, didn't Mama say that her relatives were the Higurashis?! That means that she really IS Kagome and that his hotness really IS InuYasha!_' I had to stop myself from squealing, because all of my friends know how high-pitched it is. If I squealed, it would probably, no, most likely, hurt InuYasha's ears. Following the Higurashis into the shrine, I began to wonder what would happen if Kagome said 'sit' in Italian... Or Portuguese, maybe...

I saw InuYasha glance at me and say something to Kagome. I caught a little of it, and I was surprised to find that the weren't speaking Japanese. I was puzzled at this. If they weren't speaking Japanese, then what WERE they speaking? Deciding to ponder that later, I followed Kagome as she led me to the room I was staying in with my brother.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was getting ready for bed. The bed was twin size so that two would fit. I put on one of my wolf shirts, and got into bed. Hopefully, I won't have to sing to my brother tonight...

"Meg, can you sing to me?" he asked. I blanched and then sighed.

"Fine. Get into bed." He did so and I sat next to him. I took a deep breath and began to sing, losing myself in the melody. (AN: I no own the song, I don't remember who does.)

"My life flows on in endless song,

Above Earth's lamentation...

I hear the distant melody,

That hails a new crea-ation...

No storm can shake my inmost calm...

I hear the mu-usic ringing!

It sounds and echo-os in my soul,

How can I keep from singing?

How can I keep from sing-ing?

The gift of song makes fresh my heart,

A fountain ever springing...

All things are mine in harmony,

How can I keep from sing-ing?

No storm can shake my inmost calm...

I hear the mu-usic ringing!

It sounds and echo-os in my soul,

How can I keep from singing?

How can I keep from sing-ing?

And when my life is full of strife,

And all around me sadness...

I lift my voice in melody,

And fill my heart with gladness...

No storm can shake my inmost calm...

I hear the mu-usic ringing!

It sounds and echo-os in my soul,

How can I keep from singing?

How can I keep from sing-ing?" I ended the song and looked at my brother. He was sound asleep, lulled by the song. Smiling, I turned off the light and went to sleep myself.

I woke up early in the morning, unable to sleep longer. By the looks of things, it was still pretty early. I listened carefully, it sounded like someone was awake.

Getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I put on socks and walked out to what I think was the kitchen. I found that Kagome was the one up and moving around. She appeared to be putting away ramen.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san." I said.

* * *

-looks at the shattered pieces of a writers block slowly re-assembaling themselves- Yeah... So, here's another chapter. I have ideas, I'm just stuck on how to get to them, so bare with me. 

R&R


End file.
